wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Dinomighty
WARNING: this article has some humorous jokes but the focus here is a good article that have good information of this obscure boss and a fine strategy on it. WARIO: so my wiki is unciclopedia now? AUTHOR (meatboom): no, just though that wario games is a funny franchise and it needs to have a funny article...:3 ALSO: ground slam: A button+R trigger wacky spin: grab+ spin the left analog stick charged launch: grab+ hold the B button WHO IS? Dinomighty is the third boss in Excitement Central that when it is defeated you can recover a key to the second world, the Spooktastic World. APPEARANCE/TRIVIA it's a big lizard with a red bikini a blonde wig and a red lipstick. -it's easily the most comical character in wario world.(some people like weirdos like me think that its attractive) -maybe is because of it there is no detailed wiki of 'her'. -the gender of the boss is a mistery so it´s why i use 'her' STRATEGY/BOSS GUIDE/ATTACKS -'HER' ATTACKS -"bouncing smash"- 'she' uses it to rampage the ground chasing the player that let a yellow impact zone that you need to evade. 'she' can use it three times in a row when running out of health.it's 'her' main attack -"ground step"- when you punch 'she' uses it. when you hide from 'her' eyes she will also do a tail spin attack. -'tail spin attack'- just a stupid tail spin that not huts you and let you grab 'her' tail, so you can open her defence and hit 'her' face when the tail lifts you. -"tongue blast"- is when she uses her tongue to attack with raging red eyes that alert you. if you is in the front of a pillar dogde it and 'she' will grab it and take damage or just grab it and the ground slam her face. ''-you can not hurt 'her' with the normal attacks so you have two ways to finish 'her'.'' -WHEN NORMAL - grab the tail when 'she' spins it (spin happens when you punch her normallyand hide from 'her' eyes) and wait for 'her' to look up and use a ground smash on 'her' face to daze 'her'. -use the pillars on the stage (in the left side picture it´s in "front" of her bellyis because it's a flat picture place, in normal gameplay it´s next to the cross line borders.) with a charged launch. - you also can make 'she' fall in a pillar so 'she' will hop into lava due to pain in the foot (pillars are just like lego). -WHEN DAZE -use piledriver -use a charged launch on the lava (just before the cross line) -use the wacky spin next to the lava. -repeat any of the methods five times to defeat 'her'. IMAGE GALLERY (YAY!:3) '' Hqdefault (1).jpg|'she' is big and wario have to do more effort to lift.....:3 Hqdefault.jpg|grab the coins....:3 Wario dinomighty 02.jpg|'her' bounce attack Wario dinomighty 06.jpg|wario very 'wacky' spin on 'her'...with a weird camel toe on focus( what makes me think that it is a 'her')...:3 180px-Dinomightyfightart.jpg|better view of 'her' tongue, tail and panty.....:3 225px-Wario dinomighty 05.jpg|'her' dizzy Hqdefault (2).jpg|'she' using a ground step attack just before the spin attack 250px-DinoMighty.jpg|size comparison with wario defeat of dinomighty.PNG|dinomighty defeated wario is just staring Dinomighty sprite.png '' Category:Bosses Category:Wario World